Project Summary/Abstract This fast track SBIR application submitted by Advanced Medical Electronics Corp. requests funds to develop a software system that helps people living with mild cognitive impairment, Alzheimer's disease, and other dementia to age in place and give them the choice whether and when to move. Staying at home is both preferred and less expensive, but there are a number of challenges to overcome. The proposed social interactive interface (SII), which uses augmented intelligence to both converse with the target demographic in natural language and analyze data from ?Internet of Things? devices, will address these challenges by relieving problem behaviors and caregiver burden; increasing medication adherence; and reducing depression, social isolation, hospitalizations due to dehydration and urinary tract infections, thereby reducing the overall cost of care. The SII will learn behavioral trends and determine whether activities of daily living are completed. When unusual behavior is detected, it will alert the caregiver. If the SII determines a behavior problem may occur, then it will provide a just-in-time psychosocial intervention (e.g., reminisce therapy). Finally, the SII will keep schedules, provide reminders of upcoming events, and alerts when events are missed. AME will partner with SimpleC. In phase 1, we will prototype the social interactive interface and evaluate its feasibility. In phase 2, we will develop the social interactive interface, integrate it with the SimpleC platform, and evaluate its efficacy.